


I Don’t Have to be Anyone but me

by PlasticStars



Series: Folk up the Punx! (but it's Hamilton) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Apples to Apples, Demisexual John Laurens, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Pansexual Marquis de Lafayette, Party Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticStars/pseuds/PlasticStars
Summary: It’s right there on Lafayette’s ID. Male.orLafayette is accepting, and hopes everyone else is.





	I Don’t Have to be Anyone but me

**Author's Note:**

> It is now a series! Check out http://archiveofourown.org/works/13150563 before you read this, it'll make more sense :)

Name: Lafayette

Born: France

Hair: Black

Gender: Male

 

This was what was on Lafayette’s ID card. Mulligan, John, Alex, and few others knew this, plus some of Laf’s secrets. There was one secret that stood out, that only Laf knew: They didn’t want to be a boy. Yet they didn’t want to be a girl. Lafayette would only tell their friends if given the chance, if the subject came up.

 

“Hey Laf, have you heard about Alex and Laurens?” Peggy ran up to them.

 

“Wait, what!?” Laf looked slightly mad for the two not telling them, but mostly happy, “Since when?”

 

“Since winter break ended? Come on Laf, go talk to them.”

 

Lafayette ran past Peggy, and bolted to where the two lovebirds were sitting, -plus Mulligan who was already talking to them- under a tree in the school grounds. As the tallest of the three, Laf could easily barrel into them with a hug.

 

“Congratulations, mes amis!” Laf said, squeezing the two with a bear hug.

 

“Heh,” Alex wheezed, “Can you get off us now?”

 

“Oui, oui… So, tell me  _ all _ about it!”

 

“Okay, so Alex here,” John poked Alex in the ribs, “thought it’d be a good idea to fake date me for the holidays… My dad wanted me to bring home a girlfriend.” John added the last bit, if that’d make any more sense.

 

Lafayette’s confused expression said enough as John continued, “Long story short, I’m not sure how much my Dad hates me for that, and my Mother… well to say the least? She’s proud.”

 

“And now you’re my boyfriend.” Alex added.

 

“Yes, now Alex’s my boyfriend.”

 

Lafayette still stood there confused, “You’ve known each other for… how long?”

 

“Well, I liked Laurens for about two years give or take.” Alex boasted.

 

“And I figured out my feelings for Alex about… a month ago?” John looked at Alex, “But we officially got together a week ago.”

 

“Wow. Herc, how long have you known?” Lafayette asked.   
  


“About a minute?” Hercules said.

 

Lafayette paused, “Wait, you figured out your feelings a month ago?”

 

Laurens nervously chuckled, “Yeah, I did.”

 

“Out of the two years you’ve known him?”

 

“Yeah. I’m demiromantic.”

 

“Part of the asexual spectrum oui?” Laf asked.

 

“How’d you know?”

 

“There’s google for a reason. I looked it up one time.” John chuckled at that.

 

“So, about  _ your _ love life Laf. Seen anyone you like?”

 

“Well… Um…”

 

“Um? Who’s this ‘Um’?” Alex blurted from behind John.

 

“Not now.” Lafayette covered their face with their hands.

 

“Alright, fine Laf. You’ll have to tell us at some point though, okay?” Mulligan put a hand on Lafayette’s shoulder, who shivered slightly at the touch.

 

“Okay.”

 

—

 

The four took to Alex’s apartment after school to have a sleepover. Alex made his own Apples to Apples deck with note cards, and started to explain the rules while the others got situated.

 

“So, there’ll be a green card in the middle, -that’s the descriptive word- and you’ll get seven red cards, which you’ll have to match a red card to. For example, the green card is cute, then i’d pick from my hand, ‘John’. You can make a jokey one like for cute you could do something ugly. A judge, who will be me, will pick the first green card and whoever wins gets to be judge. Ready?” A chorus of ‘ready!’s were heard.

 

“Delicious.” Alex announced.

 

The rest of the group slid their red cards down to the middle. Alex picked the cards up and started to read.

 

“Baguettes,” he looked at Lafayette, “Horses… I’m just gonna ignore that… and Alex.”

 

Alex paused, “I’m gonna have to go with Baguettes.”

 

“Alright!” Laf grabbed a green card, “Dateable… Alex? Why did you make this card?”

 

Alex shrugged, and the group picked their cards. Lafayette read, “John, Turtles… and Lafayette. I’m not sure how to respond to all this.” They paused, “I’d say Lafayette.”

 

Mulligan took the green card, somewhat reluctantly. “I guessed it was you,” Laf smiled.

 

“Really?” Herc asked.

 

“Well, the other options were ‘John’, and ‘Turtles’, so I’d hope so.”

 

Alex looked at John for a moment and looked at the door of his closet. John nodded and grabbed Laf’s arm, and Alex grabbed Herc’s. They stuffed the two into the closet, John saying as he locked the door, “Have fun boys!”

 

Laf flinched at the mention of the word ‘boys’. “Laf, you ok? You look unwell.”

 

“Uh… Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

“We both know you aren’t. If you’re claustrophobic, I can get you out of here in a jiffy-”

 

Lafayette mumbled something, which Hercules responded, “What was that?”

 

“I’m not a boy.”

 

“That’s fine-”

 

“And I’m not a girl.”

 

“That’s also fine.” Laf looked surprised, “What are your preferred pronouns?”   
  


“They/Them.” Lafayette almost looked unsure. This all felt so new.

 

“Do you want to tell Alex and John?”

 

“Not until we give them what they wanted.” Laf then smirked and leaned close to Herc, giving him time to pull away.

 

Their lips met. Herc moved closer to Lafayette and they did the same. Hands around waists, diving deeper and deeper into the kiss. Then the door opened.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” John looked away, and Alex laughed.

 

“Come on guys!” Alex exclaimed, not even fazed, “Let’s go watch the movie!”

 

The four watched the new Beauty and the Beast, AKA the one with the actors. The movie was actually good for a remake. Herc and Laf -now called mullette by John and Alex- really liked the main characters, whereas John and Alex liked the side characters more.

 

When the movie was done, Lafayette stood up and proudly told the group, “I go by They/Them pronouns now.” and went to go get a drink of water.

 

“Alright!” Everyone called.

 

“Alright,” Laf called back.

 

Alex and John took the queen bed in Alex’s room. Lafayette and Hercules took the pull out couch from where they sat when the movie was playing.

 

The two on the couch snuggled up closer under the sheets, and Laf pressed a kiss onto Herc’s forehead. Laf mumbled something about Hercules throwing flowers on their wedding day, before falling asleep. Herc chuckled, falling asleep with them, still holding on.

**Author's Note:**

> If I wrote any part of the gender part of this, please, please, please let me know in the comments!


End file.
